One Night Only
by MilaStardust
Summary: Por uma noite teremos mágica até o amanhecer. Tobelaide (Toby-Adelaide) One-shot


A chuva havia pegado os dois de surpresa. Depois de saírem para assistir Interestelar por insistência de Toby que havia visto antes e pediu que Adelaide viesse acompanhá-lo da segunda vez, eles estavam olhando pela janela do apartamento dela enquanto tomavam vinho, observando a água escorrer pelo vidro e o tempo melhorar para que ele pudesse ir embora.

O silêncio havia se instaurado desde o momento em que eles haviam chegado. O assunto do filme não havia durado muito após a saída da sala de cinema. E ultimamente as coisas andavam tão tensas, que eles não conseguiam expressar com palavras.

Adelaide encostou a testa no vidro da janela. Toby levantou os olhos da taça e mexeu os dedos dos pés, brincando com o tapete.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou.

Adelaide olhou em sua direção, para o sofá onde ele estava sentado. Ele viu em seus olhos que ela não estava. Nenhum dos dois estava.

Ela caminhou e se sentou silenciosamente ao seu lado, apoiando a taça vazia na mesinha de centro. Levantou os olhos e viu que ele a observava curiosamente.

- O que esta olhando? – Ela perguntou, com a voz tão baixa que ele quase não ouviu.

- Suas sardas. – Ele respondeu. – Me lembram estrelas. Incontáveis.

Ela baixou os olhos sem conter um sorriso.

- Só você seria capaz de comparar minhas sardas com alguma coisa relacionada ao universo! Você é estranho, Toby.

- Eu sinto sua falta. – Ele disse de repente, com uma expressão triste nos olhos.

- Mas você me vê todos os dias.. – Ela respondeu.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Toby falava sério. Ele parecia cansado. Exausto. Estava com olheiras que refletiam o que os últimos meses haviam feito com os dois.

Ele suspirou pesadamente fechando os olhos.

- Será que eu posso dormir um pouco aqui? – Pediu. - Não me importo de ficar no sofá...

- Não. – Adelaide cortou.

Ele olhou para ela.

- O sofá é muito desconfortável. – Completou. - Vou arrumar a cama pra você.

Toby a seguiu até o pequeno quarto branco, com cortinas claras. O apartamento dela era simples como o dele, já que eram apenas um lar temporário. Ele tirou os sapatos, enquanto ela afastava os lençóis. Ele suspirou mais uma vez antes de deitar.

- Obrigado. – Disse.

Adelaide se sentou na beirada da cama, observando como ele parecia um garoto indefeso naquele momento. As rugas de tensão em sua testa eram visíveis, mas foram se suavizando aos poucos, quando ele pegou no sono minutos depois. Ela não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Seus braços claros se misturando com o lençol e os cabelos despenteados estavam um pouco molhados de chuva.

Ela baixou os olhos quando sentiu algo roçar seus pés. Ranma olhava para cima, os olhinhos claros pedindo colo. Ela o pegou nos braços e o colocou na cama.

- Fica de olho nele para mim? – Adelaide pediu. O gato piscou como se compreendesse e afofou o colchão com as unhas antes de rodar e se ajeitar ao lado de Toby.

Ela se levantou, andando até para o chuveiro e antes que percebesse, sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem junto com a água. Estava cansada de tudo isso. Ela sabia do que ele estava falando. Sabia o quanto ele sentia falta de tocá-la e beijá-la e que ela se afastava assim que as luzes eram desligadas. Quando as coisas começaram a ficar tensas até em cena, tudo ficou mais difícil.

Adelaide queria parar com aquilo. Ela escorregou até o chão, sentindo a água cair em seu cabelo enquanto chorava e deixava toda a frustração ir embora pelo ralo e perdeu as contas de quanto tempo precisou até sair de lá.

Ela secou seu cabelo ali mesmo para não acordar Toby e foi até a cozinha para fazer um chá. Estava muito mais calma sentindo a camomila descer quente pela garganta. Ela ficou de olhos fechados até perceber que não estava sozinha.

- Oi. – Toby disse, com a voz rouca de recém acordado.

- Se sente melhor? – Ela disse, deixando a xícara de lado no balcão.

- Não muito. – Ele disse, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele levantou os olhos e olhou diretamente para ela. Adelaide se surpreendeu ao ver como eles pareciam tristes e suplicantes.

- Podemos nos dar uma trégua hoje? – Toby pediu. – Amanhã podemos voltar ao normal. Mas não vamos pensar em mais nada hoje...por favor, não aguento mais isso!

Adelaide se levantou de repente, respirando rápido, e o coração tão acelerado quanto.

- Toby...

Ela o abraçou e sentiu os braços dele a enlaçarem forte. Ele encostou o rosto em seu ombro e inspirou profundamente, percebendo que ela cheirava a sabonete de hibisco. Ele poderia ficar assim para sempre, mas tomou coragem para se arriscar e beijá-la logo em seguida. Ela não tentou pará-lo e ele ficou aliviado. Há quanto tempo estavam se segurando para fazerem isso? Há quanto tempo não se tocavam, há quanto tempo ela não suspirava alto quanto ele beijava seu pescoço e mordia seu lábio inferior enquanto ela podia embaraçar seus dedos nos cabelos dele? Ela não queria parar pra contar. O plano dele não havia sido ruim. Esquecer tudo por um dia, se dar ao luxo não de se preocupar com alguma coisa naquele momento, seria como se dar presente de Cinderela, que acabaria na manhã seguinte. Era meio piegas pensar assim, mas ela não se importava. Quando ele a guiou de volta para cama, ela não se importou.

Toby olhou para baixo, onde ela estava, e por alguns segundos traçou as linhas do seu rosto com os dedos cuidadosamente, olhando-a como se ela pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Adelaide sorriu, como se estivesse dizendo que não havia nada para se preocupar.

- Está tudo bem. – Sussurrou.

- Eu só queria que você me deixasse ficar por perto. – Ele respondeu. – Gosto de te proteger.

Adelaide levou a mão até o rosto dele.

- Você é mesmo um verdadeiro rei, não é?

Ele sorriu, lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Eu sou o que você precisar que eu seja.

- Não, você não pode. – Ela respondeu, prestes a chorar de novo. Ela se sentou na cama.

Toby se viu confuso.

- Como assim?

Adelaide se arrependeu imediatamente de ter pensado alto.

- Não é nada, esquece. Nós temos um trato de não nos preocuparmos com nada hoje.

Ela percebeu que ele não havia ficado convencido e balançou a cabeça, falando rapidamente:

- Você não pode mudar de nacionalidade, não pode abandonar sua vida por mim. Você vai embora...e eu vou ficar.

- Você não sabe disso... – Toby tentou acalmá-la. – De qualquer maneira, não sabemos agora. Porque se torturar a todo momento pensando no pior?

- Porque eu tenho medo!

Ele pegou as mãos dela entre as dele.

- Eu tenho também. Mas não se preocupe com isso, ok?

Adelaide suspirou enquanto dizia sem jeito.

- Me desculpe por ter dito isso...eu estraguei tudo, não foi?

Toby parecia ter parado para pensar. Mas ele sorriu maroto e suas mãos imediatamente foram parar nela, que gritou enquanto caia de costas e ele lhe fazia cócegas.

- Toby!

- Me desculpe! – Ele disse, rindo e imediatamente tentou ficar sério. – Eu adoro seu sorriso.

- Vem aqui..- Ela pediu e ele a beijou novamente, não resistindo em morder seus lábios outra vez. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar o gato que havia subido em cima do colchão procurando companhia.

- Ah não gatinho, você não pode ficar aqui! - Toby disse, se levantando e pegando Ranma no colo. – Isso não é apropriado para crianças!

Adelaide gargalhou, enquanto ele saia do quarto. Toby deitou o gato cuidadosamente no tapete da sala, fazendo carinho em suas orelhas. Ranma fechou os olhos. – Boa noite, garoto.

- Conseguiu? – Adelaide perguntou, assim que ele fechou a porta.

- Claro! – Toby disse. – Ele é muito educado. Sabe como é, puxou o pai.

- Ah é mesmo? – Ela disse, levantando as sobrancelhas. – E quem seria?

- Você é quem tem que saber! – Ele respondeu, pulando na cama. – Mas eu ouvi dizer que é um lord inglês.

- É verdade, eu tinha me esquecido que você era um gênio que sempre sabe das coisas!

- Isso quer dizer que eu estou certo?

- Certo de que?

- Ah, esquece... to cansado de ser interrompido por agora.

Toby encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e Adelaide se aninhou em seu peito como um gato.

- Amanhã podemos jogar videogame e fazer maratona de Hora de Aventura. O que você acha?

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia... – Adelaide disse, de olhos fechados. – Mas tem uma condição!

- Qual? – Ele olhou para ela.

- Você vai ter que comprar MM's para acompanhar!

- Fechado! – Toby riu no escuro. - Agora onde estávamos?

Adelaide sorriu, pensando que talvez pudesse estender aquele dia sem problemas por mais um. Não era tão ruim assim...

Ela poderia definitivamente se acostumar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: FELIZ NATAL, GALERA! **

**Xoxo da Cami =)**


End file.
